swipe her off her paw: retake
by ds hero
Summary: being stuck inside a old turn-down house is just part of her horrible life, Hinata's world is started to turn upside down thank to a ghost cat. Now stuck as a cat, she was able to find something the she lost for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

C1: prolog

Hinata Hyuga didn't have a good life to start with. Her mother died some days after giving birth to her younger sister. Her cousin blames her for his father death. Her father saw her as a disgrace to the family co. She was too shy to make any friends, less likely to find a boyfriend. She was kick out of the mansion when she finishes collage. She was able to save her allowance get a job in a family run noodle shop. But a street gang have been owning the block and the leader seem to have lustful eyes on her, causing her to hide every time they were nearby. The old landlord has leave and the new one raise the rent to where most of the renters have to leave while the remains struggle to pay on time. Hinata now was doing a dare in order to get a boyfriend and hope he don't mind having her to live with him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Yeah, it's fine Hina. Boys like brave girls." "Okay then." Hinata enter the haunted looking house and close the door. Her so call friends place a bench in front of it then drove on their car to the city (Hinata don't own one because her job was near a bus stop). "Take that bitch for trying to steal are men in collage!" (They crash into a trashcan fill with slime and were stink for two week.)

Sometime later

"Hey gals, the door is stuck shut!" 'Oh no, they left me. I thought we were friends.' Hinata start crying, her sob wake something, or someone up. "Hey, why are you crying?" Hinata look up and saw a ghost cat and do what most women do in the past, she fainted. "Okay… (Start poking her a bit) Look like I need to do something." * SLAP * "Ow! Why you hit me!" "Because you fainted on me, which is rude." It mutter the last part. "Now why are you crying?" "Because my life is nothing but a nightmare."

After an hour of telling her life so far the ghost cat cry a bit. "That was so sad, luckly I know how to help you." "How?" "Well, Igoingtoturnyouintoacatsoyoucanleavebythesmallopeningbutlucklywhenyoursoulmateshownyuotruelovewillbreakthecursesogoodluck." "What-" Hinata was knock out as the ghost cat phase through her.

Morring

'What has hit me, wait! Why does that picture have a cat?' It took her a while that she is looking to a mirror and remember last night. "Meeeoooww!" 'I'M A CAT!' she panics a bit before accepting it. 'Well, this is not that bad.' She poses a bit before heading to the freeway.

Night time

'So tire.' Hinata has reached the road and rest a bit. * Vroom, screech* "What do we have here." A motorcycle rider stops near Hinata and pick her up. She was too tired to care on what happen to her. "Smooth silk like fur, twilight pattern (black with white stats like patches), and moon like eyes. Yep,… she a keeper." He unzip his jacket before placing her inside then zip it until there even space for her head to pop out. "I'm going to call you Twilight Asue, it will take all night to get home so hang on." And they into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

C2: Love at First Sight

"We're Home!" It was dawn and Hinata woke up roughly, she was annoyed when she saw that the sun isn't rising yet. 'If I going to be his pet, then at least let me wake up on my own.' Thought Hinata. "Sorry Twilight, I forgot I'm not alone any more. * sniff* whoooo, I'm stink. Better take a bath before sleeping." As the rider a towel to the bathroom, Hinata look around and saw many boxes. 'He got a cat before unpacking, what an idiot, thought he seen kind.' She barely knows him but feel a strong connection already. She get on the bed (he only got a one room apartment) and curl up. After napping a bit, she awaked by sound of the door opening and saw the rider walking out with just a towel around his waist. She was paralyze by the sight, water dripping from his many small spiky blond hairs and the few mediam size spike hairs from the top back of his head (about five of them), three red hair strands form at the edge of he left, right, and bottom of his head. The tone of his chest seems to make her want to snuggle with him all day and night. And his whiskers on his cheeks make him look so adorable. "What are you looking at Twi?" he then poses. "Like what you see? Too back you not human or kiss you right now." He laugh when Hinata cover her head. 'I wish I can turn back right now.' She then relies that she was naked, which cause her cheeks to blush. 'Never Mind! I rather stay as a cat than suddenly appear in front of him naked.' She then watches her new master/crush comb his hair before dropping his towel. "…" *thump * 'I could die in peace after seeing this holy sight.' Hinata fainted after seeing her master naked body. "Okay… notice to self, have Kiba take a look at her after being fully rested." He then put on his green with pink hearts boxers and hops into bed. He grabs Hinata and covers them with the bed sheet. "I promise to take care of you, no matter what happens." He begins to cuddle her on his chest before knocking out. 'Me too, cause the most biggest joy I have in my life.' Hinata rub her head against his chest before falling to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

C3: A Trip to the Vet and a Bawl

The afternoon

Hinata and rider woke up at the same time. While Hinata stretch and yawn the sleep away, her master prepares lunch. "That was a nice nap, right Twi?" Hinata only yawn to respond as she got on the table. "Sorry that there no fish here, good thing I got ramen in my bag and brought milks." The rider said as he place a bowl of milk and a plate of fish-cake slices in front of her while he got ramen. "Eat up cause we going to the vet to check on your body health. Don't worry, the person who running the place is a friend of my." Hinata feels a bit calm but try to get him to forget the visit by cuddling him, thought he do whatever on his mind without a second thought.

A walk later

*Ding Ding* "Hey Kiba, I need you to check someone up." Hinata look in front of her to see a man around her and her master age (20) with a fur edge hoodie and red mark on his cheek. "Naruto I didn't know you're in town." The two shake hands as Hinata think about her master name. 'Maelstrom, I think his name is great.' Hinata was thinking too much that Kiba finish the check up. "So it seems…" "Twilight Asue, reason why is her back is like a twilight sky and she has moon like eyes." "You do know the moon is not actually blue in its second coming right? Whatever, well let's me get all the cat care stuff." As Kiba return with the stuffs, Naruto finish making a cat name tag for Hinata. "Naruto Aura, I know they take away your birth right but isn't this a bit too extreme?" "They know that banishing me is the only way to take it from me forcefully without death. Beside I stop thinking if them as my family after I got beated to the ground." "Yeah, I just left my family a month ago and am doing fine. I hate it when people compare me to my older sister, thought I don't need to do it in a sneaky way, even if I have to pried myself from myself off my mom's and sis's arms. So I'm only tell our friend and make them keep it a secret, cause you know Ino." "Yeah, oh, did you know where I could rent a place?" "Still going to set a dojo, well there one next to a ramen shops, best in town by the way, but a gang set it as it territory." 'Are they talking about where I work?' "I probably should check out that shop to see if it true, thought that gang I can deal with since they are idiot from what I hear. Plus, I own an apartment building so that help with the funding, even if the guy who took care of it before I arrive was a jerk and a liar. Higher market price my $$." 'Wait, he the new land lord? Wait until a get my hands on that Shorty midget!' "Well I'm glad that I was able to get back most of the residents, thought there was one who haven't came back for two days, lucky I wait until the extra money she pays ran out. So about 5 months." As Naruto head out the door, Kiba shouted. "Oi, there a party at Sasuke Saturday night! You better come!" Naruto only wave back a yes.

After taking the bus to where the free space is, his saw it was in good contain and talk to the owner on how he going to buy the place. Now he in the ramen shop eating bowls of ramen while Hinata eat a bowl of fish. Just then, the gang that mess around the neighborhood came and silent was in the air. The leader walks up to the front desk with a dangerous smile. "Hey babe, when the cute bluenette go." "First of all, my name is Ayame and second, Hinata not here because you force her to leave without telling us. So you better leave the hoods you jerk!" Ayame tries to slap him but was caught by him. "I think you shouldn't have done that. Now weeeEEEEEEE…!" The leader has hot ramen broth pour in his back. "Sorry, but you really ruin the mood in here, so leave or be beaten." Naruto say before slamming the bowl on his head. "Get him!" The rest of the gang charge at him with dagger that they hide in their pockets. Naruto use a chair to take out the first down then use the legs as tonfas to block their blades. He uses what around him to deal with any surprises to him. "Everyone freeze!" a bunch of cops appear with their guns up. 'Perfect, we just said we being attack by that crazy hair and get away with it.' "Hey Shikamaru!" Naruto walk up to one of them and they shake hands. "Troublesome, you only call me because you were fighting a group of gangsters." Naruto grab his cell and put it in his pocket. "I also call you just to hang out." As the two catch up, the leader tries to leave in silent until a pot of hot water was pour on him. "OOOOWWWW!" Hinata then jump and scratch his face. "Ow! Get off of my face!" Hinata hop off, only for Naruto to punch him. "Sheetz Twilight, you hate guys like him." 'He slap me on the butt and grope my breasts the first time I met him.' Hinata thought as she hisses. "Well, I better finish here before I get force to sleep in the couch. Women." As everyone leave, Naruto left a roll of tens. "Damage control." He said as he left the shop for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

C4: The Unfinished Past Catch Up

"Keys, check, wallet, check, phone, check, bath, *sniff * good enough. So what left?" Naruto was preparing for the party, his dojo started to go smoothly after the gangsters were in jail. The ramen shop was back up and running since he visits for lunch. He even gain back the lost renters. Now he is think of what next to do. "Purr, purr." Hinata rubs against his legs. "Oh Twi, do you want to come with me?" Hinata hop on his shoulder for a ride. "I take that as a yes." Naruto left with Hinata on his bike.

At the party

Naruto was now caught up some time with his friends, Choji own a chain of family restaurant thank to his parent, Lee has won many tournaments thank to his couch/hero, Tenten is testing out new weapons since she into it, Sasuke is a firefight, Ino own a flower shop, Sakura is a nurse, and Shino is a expert in bugs.

They have fun most of the time, Naruto play basketball in the back as Hinata is hiding from the girls who want to dress her up. So enough, Neji show up. Hinata jump up to Naruto in fear as he held her. "Hey Neji, it seen my cat is scare by you stubbornness." Everyone laugh at the joke, even Neji. "It was a month since you beat me, now I'm looser, thought I wish Hinata-sama wasn't force to leave before my reformal." "Yeah, your cousin probably needs a boyfriend to help her out. I might date her just to cheer her up, and who knows, we probably fell in love with each other and get marry." Neji give Naruto the scariest glare he could make. "Naruto, you are NOT to force HINATA-SAME FROM DOING SOME SHE DON'T LIKE!" "Calm down Neji, I was joke about the last part. Beside, no girl like someone like me, and I mean true love stuff in fairy tale." "Onii-chan." everyone turn to see a woman around the same age as Naruto. She has semi-spiky orange hair, a perfect hourglass body, and two whiskers mark on each cheeks. "Shit, I forgot about her." Sasuke slap his face for not telling Naruto's _former_ sister not to come.

"Okay, I'm out of here!" Naruto march for the door. "Oni-chan, wait!" the girl reach out for his collar, only to be grab by the wrist. "DON'T CALL ME THAT, Naruko- _sama_ (he said that part with venom). You have no right. Beside, you only see as a servant, since I was born only to please you." He let go, grab Hinata, and walk to his bike. "Wait!" Naruko ran to her brother. "Please, don't go. Tou-chan miss you, Kaa-chan miss you, I MISS YOU, just come home and we can go back to how it suppose to be." Naruto look like he was ready to kill. "Forget it! Your parents choose you and kick me out of the family by law. And the only way to fix this is with my approve, but I don't need you. Beside, you only want to get rid of the guilty." As Naruto was about to leave, Naruko hold him in a hug. "Hey, let go of me!" "Onii-chan, I lo-Oooowww!" Hinata jump on the girl face and fury scratch it into a cloud. "Twilight! She not wort it." Hinata hop into the basket Naruto install in the front. "Can't you see my own cat hate you? Just go home and stay out of my life." Naruto drive as his twin cry out her pain. No one notice the shadow of someone one the roof.

Home

Naruto have finish taking a shower as Hinata done licking her fur. *ring ring* "hello?" _"hey, it me Sakura."_ "Oh, hey. Sorry about the party." _"Yeah, about that. Sasuke forget he has invited her because of business stuff, I hope you are all right."_ "Yeah, I'm good, and I'm not leaving town if she plan on tell them. And good luck on your date with Sasuke." _"How did you-"_ "And that how you leave them hanging." Naruto laugh at his own joke before seeing Hinata. "You want to know why I don't want to see my birth family." Hinata just nodded. "Let just say, I wasn't smart to begin with. Moreover, that cause a small rift that grows over time. By the time they notice my absent, it move pass them and you saw the rest." Naruto grab Hinata and head to bed. 'I don't know much about you, but I will help keep you safe form them forever.'


	5. Chapter 5

C5: phone call and a date

*ring ring* Naruto cellphone rings a bunch of time that it got annoying. "who call in the morring. *answering the phone.* hello?"

" _Hello Naruto."_ Speak one of the people he never wants to hear again.

"Oh hell no! How did you get this number? Let me guess, Naruko."

" _Yes Naruto, just listen my son."_

"No you listen! I'm sick and tired of you guys neglecting and ignoring me that I glad you abandon me because I can stop watch you acting like a true family."

" _Naruto, you need to know…"_

"That you did it for the company, thought the true is that Naruko wasn't the one born with a great mind. If you wonder how she got A's while I don't, it because she steals MY Works and pass it on as her own and the teachers believe her while I have to redo it for a lower grade. It a good thing that she didn't plan on stealing the money I earn or I never would have left."

Naruto hear his father talking to someone else he never want to see or hear again before passing it to her.

" _Sochi, we're sorry for forgetting to show love to we. Thought if you just tell us…"_

"I DID! Try many time but it end up with you pretend that I didn't say anything and focus only on your so call angle, who by the way either beat me up, prank me, steal my stuff, or use me as a scapegoat, or punish me harshly."

" _I… I…"_

"Just tell me why you call me like you don't have time to meet me in person." He hear more moment before hearing Minato.

" _Jiraiya had forgot a contract with the Nadeshiko company, and since it invade marriage with the heiress, you are the only one who can complete it."_

"You basically ask me to marry some stranger who I never meet; you think I'm a pervert idiot!"

" _You just need to go out on a few dates with her before the marriage."_

"Well, if you plan that having a wife with make me get back to the family then too bad, I rather have my cat be the mother of my children than forgiving you. When I see that woman you have properly send to my house already, I just tell them the true of what really happen to me so you will never use me again."

Before Minato could respond, Naruto hang up. "Sheech, no respect to the once weak. At least you got my back, right Twilight?" Hinata couldn't respond because she was dreaming of having kids with Naruto.

In another place

"Why can't we get him back?" Kushina feel like dyeing ever since Naruto left the family, Minato try to comforter his wife as best as he could knowing the pain won't go quickly. "If only I hadn't take his birthright, then he would have a reason to stay." The two only pray for their son to come back, only for them to relieve he found another reason to stay away.

Back to the main characters (an hour later)

Naruto was finishing cleaning his apartment when the doorbell ring, he open the door to see a girl in a cute outfit. "Hello, may I help you?" "I'm Shizuka of the Nadeshiko, are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" "I was until I was kick out from their family for no good reason. Now I'm Naruto Aura and the marriage should be only if we truly love each other, I hope you and your family understand the problem." "It's okay, thought could I be your friend intend?" "Sure, thought there only instant Ramen to eat." The two talk a bit about themselves to each other and become friend, thought Shizuka have a small crush on Naruto but saw that Hinata stare at her like a predator. "It nice to meet you Shizuka." "Same to you Naruto, and if your family bothering your life again, I can help push them back in their place." "Thanks." As they head to the door a knock was heard. "I wonder who that was." As he open the door, Naruko dress in formal clothes walk in. "Hello Onii-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

C6: Foreboded Love

"hello Onii-chan." Naruko was at the door staring at Naruto like a piece of juicy meat. "Shizuka, please leave. I'm going to finish something I should have before." "Okay, but call me if things get too much for you." As Shizuka left, Naruko close the door and lock it. "I don't know why you're here but I told you that I not part of your family!" "Oh Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan, the true is that I see you more than a brother but I couldn't by law so I have to hurt you to protect you. Thought it back fire since you stop seeing me as a sister and I thank for that, because I hate every single time I pretend to be a bitch." She says as Naruko walk up to her brother in blood while swaying her body. She then stokes his chest and lead on him. "What are you doing?" "Tell me Onii-chan, tell me that you want to claim me as yours." Hinata feel like bite that bitch neck until all of her blood is gone, naruto on the other hand push her away. "Are you crazy, I'm not a slut that make out with their sister!" Inside of Naruko, something just snaps and she pounds him on the ground which knocks him out. "If you won't do it, then I will, I been practicing for year hoping it would either get rid of this feeling or be useful when we mate." She says as she started to remove his pants. "Nice and long, perfect fit for me." But before she removes her clothes, Hinata jump on her face and scratch it like a scorching post. "Ahhhh!" Naruko start making a mess that Naruto started to wake up, just in time to see his cat throw to the ground on her back. "Stupid cat, you better off in the street." But before she knew it, she as tap on her shoulder, which make her turn around and end up sucker punched to the wall by her face. "The only mistake is that you didn't spend time with me which make you stop seeing me as a brother you demon."

An hour later

"Are you sure he lives here?" Kushina say to her husband, they were at Naruto dorm to talk things out. "Yes, I check many times, I just hope Naruko has broken through a bit. They were close before we spit them apart, I just hope Naruto still have some love for her." As they were about to knock, Naruto open the door and throw a tie and unconsumed Naruko to their arm. "Here you go one crazy daughter that almost rapes me. Next time don't let your children be apart too much in their childhood or their will try to make out with each other." He then slams the door as Kushina cries and Minato wonder when things have gone downhill.

"Karma a bitch, right Twilight?" 'right.' Hinata just meow to agree. Naruto change and get ready to go to sleep. As he scoop her in her arm, he say something she been waiting for. "I love you Twi, if you were a human girl then I will marry you in your command." 'Me too Naruto, I promise that if I turn back to normal, I will make you a family you always wanted.' As they went to dream land, Hinata's body glow and grow to her human self.


	7. Chapter 7

C7: a morning surprise

Naruto wake up to feel something big in his arms, his hands squeeze a bit that is soft but have hairs since he keeps moving it off his face. Soon he opens his eyes to see a beautiful naked bluenette snuggling in his chest, he closed his eyes only to open them in shock as he pushes her off his bed. "Kyaaa!" Hinata yelp before hitting the ground, she notices that she back to normal before realizing that Naruto was staring at her. "Twilight?" Naruto say the moment he saw her eyes and the color around her neck. "Actually, my name is Hinata and yes, I was your cat." It was a big morning for the both of them.

An hour later

After talking about how she was turn into a cat, Hinata, wearing some of Naruto's clothes which she blushed, was nervous on how Naruto going to react. "So, your keys are still at the abandon house." "Yes?" "Okay, we go to your apartment for you to get you some clothes that fit you then get your stuff back before the ghost turn us into cat and maybe go on a date if you want." Hinata just stare off into space before speaking. 'Wait, you're not mad?" "why would I, we saw each other naked and I think it best to get to know each other, well you know me like a stalker." Hinata was red all over but smiles like she was truly happy before the two left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

C8: one happy family

10 year later

Naruto and Hinata were sleeping in bed when two shadow figures appear and jump off from the edge of the bed. "Good Morning!" the two were kids and was catch by their parents. "Nice try Boruto and Himawari, but you still too weak to beat your old man." "Thought I told you not to do that a school week, so I'm a little disappointed Bolt that you didn't stop your little sister from doing it." "Come on, Hima use her puppy eyes on me so it tough to say no." "For the last time, its kitty eyes, you're the one with the puppy eyes!" "Okay now, we should get ready for the tournament before someone stole our spot as #1." As the family of 4 went to prepare for the day, two picture show, one of the wedding, and the other of the family in gi in front of their dojo.


	9. trailer blue

Trailer Blue: paths to freedom

(This is war-30 seconds to Mars)

 **{A warning, to the people, the good and the evil, this is war}**

Naruto, with blue hair form in 4 spikes like sonic, looking over the land on his trike. His eyes become cross dragon stilts. (think akame ga kill incursio's eyes)

"Fate can only show you the direction"

 **{To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim, this is war}**

Naruto, with orange hair mark with blue flame pattern, fighting humanoid Grimms with team RWBY. Then he spins a gear wheel on his belt and heshin into a Kamen Rider before attacking again.

"But we have the chooses of what paths to take"

 **{It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie, it the moment to live and the moment to die,}**

Naruto, with spiky hair of the primal colors, have a morph gun (jak 3) and launch a mission from super nova form before forming into a dark/light eco hybrid state.

"No matter what power you will gain"

 **{The moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!}**

Naruto, with blue shine gray hair (it become blue when light shine on it), morph into a blue, black and white vision of the symbiotes in the marvel universe before forming blades like in proto-type 2 to cut through a bunch of evolved Grimms.

"It still the same story line"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die}**

Naruto, with long white top, black bottom, and hair divided by a blue line, fly to the air with a pair of angle wings and a pair of demon wings before going into 6-arms mantra Asura state and dive down.

"Since we always rushing into battle"

 **{To the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world from the last to the first}**

Naruto, with blue streaks green hair looking like scales, defending some civilians of the Grimms with magic cover hand to hand attacks with Dinosaurs image following each hit.

"Defending the innocents with our powers"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die}**

Naruto, with blue tip brown hair, have green slime move around his body to create weapons base on aliens from the Ben Ten series.

"And become monsters to defeats them."

 **{To the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world; it's a brave new world!}**

Naruto, with blue rooted purple hair attack a giant Grimm with attacks that relates to the monsters from EVOLVE.

"No matter at what cause"

 **{A warning to the prophet, the lair, the honest, this is war}**

Naruto, with silver hair striped with blue, punch one Grimm with super strength before armor form around him from the cuffs he was wearing as many guns was attach as he shot down a horde of Grimms

"We will be the victors of our story"

 **{To the leader, the pariahs, victor, the messiah, this is war}**

Naruto, with 7 colors hair (like a rainbow of changing colors) use x burner to stop a beam attack.

"Even going beyond our limits for those we love"

 **{It's the moment of truth and the moment of lie, it the moment to live and the moment to die}**

All ten Narutos morph into their strongest form before rushing into a horde of Grimms and others monsters form their world with Team RWBY and team JNPR on their sides.

"Because we are never alone to the very end, if we have hope and bonds with each our,"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die, to the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world** **from the last to the first}**

First Naruto summon dragon from how to train your dragon from both movies and all seasons before morphing into a six arms yellow dragon with purple armor (bijuu sage state with Susanoo covering)

"Dragon Summon"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die, to the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world; it's a brave new world!}**

Second Naruto make many clones before each change into a different rider form before all do a group rider kick at the enemies.

"Kamen Rider Gears"

 **{I do believe in the light, raise your hands up to the sky}**

Third Naruto was wearing a chakra coat of the primal colors while in his dark/light eco hybrid state as he fires an attack of all 5 eco

"Eco Boost"

 **{the fight is done, the war is won, lift your hands toward the sun,}**

Fourth Naruto summon some monster from Proto-type 2 to take out some of the Grimms as he shoots webs.

"Proto-Spider"

 **{toward the sun, toward the sun,** **toward the sun, the war is won,}** **{It's the moment of truth and the moment of lie, it the moment to live and the moment to die,** **It's the moment of truth and the moment of lie, the moment to live and the moment to die, the moment to fight, the moment to fight, to fight, to fight, to fight!}**

Fifth Naruto freeze time with his witch/sage magic before pushing one with his devil/angel arm.

"Nephilim Witch Sage's Wrath"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die, to the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world from the last to the first}**

Sixth Naruto transform into a giant dinosaurs bash into a giant Grimm.

"Dino-Slayer"

 **{To the right, to the left, we will fight to the die, to the edge of the earth, it's a brave new world, it's a brave new world; it's a brave new world!}**

Seventh Naruto hit a badge on his belt before having all alien's DNA from the Onitirx, Nemetrix, and Ultramatix be added to his body.

"Oni-Force"

 **{A brave new world!}**

Eighth Naruto morph into a EVOLVE monster and burn, shock, burst, melt, and suck the skin of Grimms.

"EVOLVE King"

 **{The war is won!}**

Ninth Naruto was suit up with the strongest suit man could make before zip through the enemies.

"Ultra-suit"

 **{The war is won!}**

Tenth Naruto has his sword cover in 9 color flames as well as the rest of his body as he did an XX-Burner

"Holy Sword Of The Dying Will King"

 **{A brave new world!}**

All ten Naruto as well as Team RWBY and JNPR jump into the air and fusion thank to combine transformation and strike together as one.

Then a silhouette of a female with a giant sword pose on a cliff with someone else hiding behind her.

RWBY: X

The Maelstrom Chronicles

"What paths will you choose?"


End file.
